


Intuitive

by SalmonCenter



Series: Jasper and Alice [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Feral Behavior, Pre-Series, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalmonCenter/pseuds/SalmonCenter
Summary: "When James finally found her, her blood was already fully turned and he decided to let her live a savaged existence to see how she might turn out in the future."
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Series: Jasper and Alice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883479
Comments: 54
Kudos: 63





	1. Alice

She awakes to a name being called. There’s no threat in the voice that speaks to her, and no reason to be frightened. 

“Alice,” He calls out, golden hair framing a pale face. There are silver, crescent-shaped lines that dot his face, and she tries to reach out to touch him. He’s walking away from her now. “Alice, come here!” Then, he’s gone. The man that replaces him looks oddly similar, with the same pale skin and light hair. The same golden eyes. 

“Thank you for telling me, Alice.” His voice isn’t quite as nice as the first man’s, but this Alice person seems very important. “Your gift is really quite remarkable. I can imagine that it was confusing, at first.” His voice is compassionate, calm. She wants to see more of him, too. Looking to her right, the first man is standing next to her, but she can’t feel him. He smiles at her before disappearing, leaving her alone in the darkness of the woods. 

Alice. Alice. Alice. The name sticks. It’s a good name, she decides. Alice. Alice. Alice. Hundreds of faces swirl in front of her, all saying that very same name. They are addressing her, surely. Alice tries to follow the calls, but the ground isn’t as smooth as it seems. There are rocks that appear and disappear beneath her. 

Alice is suddenly falling and she sees herself hit the ground a moment before it happens. It doesn’t hurt at all. The tree stump cracks beneath her, dress ripping on the way down. 

Wherever she is now, it’s not as good as it could be. It takes her a few minutes to realize that doing nothing at all doesn’t bring the man back, so she crawls blindly towards heat. The man disappears. She turns and follows a sweet scent, and now there’s nothing but dull walls and pain. Finally, Alice finds the right direction. Back up the hill and the man reappears, pulling him into his arms. They laugh together, sing together, and hunt together. 

It doesn’t take her long to find a deer. She sinks her teeth into it and drinks until the fire in her throat calms. Its blood is thick and stale and she sees her eyes gradually turn yellow. A woman puts her hand on Alice’s shoulder and she jerks, but the hand is already gone. 

“It’s important to keep moving,” She says solemnly. “We never stop.” Her voice carries the same love as all the others, and Alice is pleased when she doesn’t disappear. “We can manage for about ten years. It gets difficult if we stay any longer than that.” 

“But we don’t mind moving. Do we, Rose?” A deeper voice chimes in. “New house, new clothes, new cars. It’s not a big deal” 

Keep moving. Alice keeps moving. The more she moves in the right direction, the more they return to speak to her.


	2. On Two Feet

The woman cries out when Alice brings her to the ground. She quiets when her head strikes a rock, and the blood finally sates her. It cools the burning in her throat and she drinks until she’s full and giddy. That’s when the horror of the situation hits. Alice doesn’t mind that someone has died, no. It’s her future, which has become dull walls and an eternity of pain once again. A little girl makes her writhe on the floor while a pale man watches. She is in Hell.

“Stop! Stop it!” Alice screeches, clawing at the body below her. The pain is so real, though she has come to understand that her visions are not. Her hands break through the woman’s chest plate easily, even going past her spine to the dirt below. Another vision. This time, it’s better. Alice has buried her, taken the clothing from her bag, and the little girl is gone, replaced by the kind man who swings her around, grinning. 

The shirt fits her like a dress, ending just above her knees. Alice buries her tattered white dress with the woman, digging as far down as she can and smoothing the topsoil when she’s done. There’s a coat that she borrows as well, and the backpack is now hers. She spends the rest of the day filling the pack with shiny rocks, interesting bugs, and pretty flowers that are too difficult to part with, all while enjoying the way the man holds her tight. 

“In here, Jasper! They get their clothes in from Paris. Can you believe it?” Alice tells him, dragging him inside a brick building with big glass windows. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. She repeats his name to herself like a mantra. Does he really exist, like the woman she has buried, or is he someone from her mind? It seems that certain things she sees do happen, and others don’t. The more she sees them, the more likely they are to arrive. Burying the body was the right choice. 

Alice comes to understand that there is a sort of community near her. It’s full of tempting blood that wafts towards her forest at night, but entering it brings the cloaked figures who torture her. Instead, she wanders further and further into the forest on two feet now, trying to imitate what she sees in Jasper. There are occasional snacks, people who are bold enough to hike her way. She feeds quickly and buries the bodies efficiently. Leaving any sign of a struggle brings the cloaked figures closer. 

Finally, something new in the distance. It’s a big piece of wood in a clearing with symbols. She’s seen these symbols before. They must hold some sort of meaning. Alice memorizes the sign quickly, tracing the symbols in her mind. 

“Welcome to Perry,” A woman curtseys when the sun is low. Alice stares at her shiny red shoes. “Do you need some help?”

Perry. Perry. Perry. This is a good place to go. Perry. She glances back up at the sign and practices the word. 

The woman is even nicer in person. She takes Alice’s hands kindly and offers her glittering coins. Alice can almost forget about her blood. 

“Where am I?” Alice asks, enthralled with the pure beauty she sees in front of her. 

“Welcome to Perry,” She picks up the ends of her dress to curtsey. “Do you need some help?”

“Yes. Yes, I need help.” Alice fidgets with her shirt. “Can you help me?”

The woman brings her a damp rag and gently cleans her face. She tugs through Alice’s matted hair and covers it with a handkerchief tied tightly around her neck. The woman talks while she works, telling Alice about her farm, about the way her father walks the cows to the market once a week, about the way her mother sews such beautiful dresses. 

Alice struggles to leave when her new friend points her in the direction of Greene, a word that she managed to draw in the dirt. 

“Good luck!” She calls out, and Alice feels something wonderful shatter in her chest.


	3. Control

Greene is just as nice as Perry, and Alice now has six new letters. The Ruh sound, she realizes, is also at the end of Jasper’s name. She practices writing it in the dirt, figuring that the Uh sound is also the Eh in Perry. The Ee in Greene. Then comes the Puh, and Alice has three letters to represent the man she knows so well. Those three letters carry an enormous amount of weight as they are carved into trees and etched into stone. 

Alice makes her way to Jasper, Mississippi, if only to see the Welcome sign at the border. 

“It’ll be too bright in California,” He warns, and Alice rushes to memorize the map in front of her. It’s full of brightly colored shapes, all with words on them. California is long and towards the left. “It’s much more overcast in Calgary. That’s a very good idea. Thank you, Alice” Calgary is at the top of the map, and Mississippi is all the way on the bottom. 

Jasper stands next to her and lets his finger trace the shapes, one arm pulling her close against him. Alice’s heart sings. 

“Alice made her all the way from Mississippi to Pennsylvania just to see me.” Jasper recounts, and the other man’s eyebrows lift. “That’s quite a-” 

The memory is gone. No, the vision. Is it a memory now that it’s going to happen? Alice doesn’t dwell on the thought. She now knows where she’s going. There’s a clear roadmap in her mind. Mississippi to Pennsylvania, going up and to the right. 

Thousands of new visions blind her. There are people she’s going to meet, threats she’ll have to avoid. There are big cities and isolated forests, automobiles and giant animals. Jasper walks into a diner and Alice greets him. Jasper’s eyes are red. Bright red, almost intoxicating. When do they turn golden? 

It takes Alice two weeks to find Tennessee and she’s starting to understand that the sun is a reliable compass. The sun rises to the right, _the East_ someone whispers, and sets in the _West_. Pennsylvania is North-west of her, so she goes straight towards the rising sun until she hits North Carolina. 

Somewhere far above her, a woman jumps from a cliff. Alice recognizes her and panics. The woman is unconscious at the base of a cliff and dying, sour blood pooling beneath her. She doesn’t look like the same woman Alice knows. Her face is a sickly grey, and she’s wearing a torn dress rather than men’s trousers. Alice wails as she dies, but the future remains unchanged. She doesn’t know how to help her. She doesn’t even know where she is, though she’s fairly certain that her friend is dying _soon_.

Hours later, Alice learns that this is Esme Anne Evenson and that she’s been dead for twenty minutes. 

“No, not dead,” Dr. Cullen whispers, face crumpling. He motions to a dark-haired boy. “Edward, her heart is still beating. Help me!” He’s panicking just as Alice did, but the boy remains steady. Esme cries out when Edward begins to press on her chest. 

Alice watches in fascination as Dr. Cullen bites her, not tasting her blood, on the neck. The ankles. The wrists. The thighs. Esme screams, but Edward holds her down. They carry her thrashing body to an abandoned structure and Alice refuses to watch any more. 

To her surprise, the visions stop.


	4. An Amazing Day

It becomes much easier to find the Cullens now that Alice has discovered that she can control the visions, at least to an extent. It’s still difficult to understand exactly how many people are part of this family, visitors always dropping by. As far as Alice can tell, there are three, and then five, permanent members. Edward leaves once and then returns. A young woman named Rosalie experiences unimaginable horror before joining, and then finds Emmett near death. 

Much later, when clothing becomes tighter and more revealing, Jasper and Alice both arrive. It’s also difficult to keep moving to Pennsylvania since her visions are much more interesting than running through the woods. The moment she stops moving, though, the visions change for the worst. She doesn’t dwell on the worst. 

It’s an amazing day when Peter and Charlotte come to Monterrey. Alice isn’t sure what she’s looking for when Peter shows up and Charlotte follows. They’re being incredibly careful when Jasper comes out to meet them, and Alice gets the sense that this is something important. Jasper doesn’t look like the man she knows. His eyes are a dull red and he makes intense eye contact, arching forward slightly to make himself seem bigger. Leaving Maria isn’t a choice he makes for his friends. Instead, it’s a choice between life and death, spurred by self-preservation. Alice has never been so glad that Jasper is selfish. That he longs for a better life. 

It’s then that Alice realises there is something more to Jasper. She searches forward, prodding into the future and focusing on his hunts. It hurts him to kill and seems to leave him unhappy for days. No, Jasper is not happy with Peter and Charlotte and he cannot survive with them for long. As happy as they are that Jasper is with them, the pain and horror of feeding on the living will kill him as quickly as Maria would have. 

Alice comes to understand that Jasper is just as gifted as she is. His gift disables him like hers does, blinding just as her visions do him with pain instead of possibilities. Peter and Charlotte are generally happy people, but carry suspicion with them wherever they go. Jasper’s mood lightens, but he still avoids large cities and moves only at night. That will have to change. 

Alice resolved then to bring light to Jasper, just as he brought light to her. She will only be happy, and he will be happy, too. She will show him how to feed without pain, the joys of having a family, and everything that is good in the world. What else is good? Alice doesn’t quite know, but it seems that she has time to discover it all.


	5. Time in Order

Alice discovers the joys of having a wristwatch when she sees Jasper give her one somewhere very far away. It looks different from the ones she sees know, silver and hanging off of her wrist. The wristwatch she steals off of a kind woman’s wrist has a leather band and a smaller case with a little spot for the date. Once she retrieves it, her visions suddenly fall into line. All Alice has to do is glance down at her wrist to determine the time and date. She is surprised to see that her visions are generally only a few minutes, or days, away. They aren’t always set in stone, either. She sees different visions for the same events, depending on where she goes and who she speaks to. 

She always ends up in Philadelphia. Jasper almost always finds her. 

Alice decides that such a watch this nice deserves a sweater to complement it. Then, a necklace. A skirt. Stockings and shoes. Dark glasses. She becomes an expert pick-pocket, rifling through the right suitcases at a train station efficiently. No one notices her sneak out of the luggage train, and they will only notice the missing articles hours later when she is counties away. 

Alice arrives in Maryland with her mismatched outfit, some of it ill-fitting, but enough to blend in. The dark glasses disguise her blood-red eyes, and the sweater keeps the sun off of her skin. She has long since lost the handkerchief she once cherished but now has another. No one glances at her for more than a moment as she walks down Main Street, and Alice feels free. She can enter any storefront or talk to any person. There’s a horse in a park that she pets and a small child offers her bread crumbs to feed the birds. 

The boutique is possibly the best place Alice has ever been, not including future diners. A woman with infinite patience shows her every outfit on display, even going so far as to explain _why_ it is on display. They spend hours together and Alice learns about hemlines, seasonal colors, and everything in between. She is happy to learn that her cropped hair is in style and begins envisioning outfits for Jasper. He’s been wearing the same dirty grey shirt for years. 

Alice returns the next day with more money than she knows what to do with. Sally doesn’t mention how Alice is wearing the same clothes, if she even notices. Today, Alice learns how to count coins and bills, how each handful or cottony paper represents a certain amount of clothing. She buys as much as she can carry and leaves the rest for Sally, refusing to keep the change. It was so easy to find as much money as she did, searching through the gutters and in the cracks of the pavement. 

There’s more money in her bags by the time the sun sets, and Alice still carries Sally’s joy with her. She buys a wooden suitcase and stuffs all she has into it. Three different outfits, two pairs of shoes, and a nice outfit for Jasper styled around a pair of cowboy boots. It’s her very first time in a motel and she spends some time exploring the furniture. The bed doesn’t make much sense to her, but the dresser is fun. Alice spends the rest of the night organizing and reorganizing her wardrobe.


	6. Finally

The diner is a great place to spend summer. Alice loves peering into the immediate future of those around her and ordering drinks she won’t finish. The waitress has become her friend, chatting with her about news, the weather, and trying desperately to figure out why Alice spends all day stirring her coffee. It’s not that she wants to spend all her time in Philadelphia waiting, but every time she considers spending a day off, Jasper arrives and promptly leaves. However, every time she stays, Jasper waits a little longer at the border of Pennsylvania. 

Approaching him is worse. Jasper sees her as a threat, even as small as she is. So, Alice waits for her Prince Charming but is certainly not a damsel in distress. Waiting is the most powerful, most difficult, and most important way to save Jasper. When she catches his scent, it’s the first time she has ever wanted to be completely present. 

It takes Jasper months to even come close to the diner. He’s thirsty but trying to avoid feeding, Alice realises, still struggling with his gift. He’ll enter the diner with the intention of feeding, but Alice will stop him in his tracks. Take his hand. Lead him away from his suffering, just as he did for her. 

Finally, _finally_ , Jasper braves the busy highway and opens the door. Running to him is a bad idea but Alice can’t stop herself from turning around on the stool to watch him come in. He’s even more radiant in person, honey gold hair and brilliantly red eyes. He’s still wearing that awful shirt that Alice has come to love. Jasper stops in the doorway and looks up, eyes wide. 

Alice has never been good with restraint. 

Her hands vibrate with energy while she leads him to a booth. Jasper says nothing, so Alice fills the silence. 

“Finally! Gosh, I was worried you would never come in! Do you know how weird it is to wait for someone who won’t make up their mind? Sit here, I’ll sit across from you. Betty’s coming back, I sort of ordered for you already. Just coffee, though!” Alice stops to gaze at him, absolutely in love. Jasper just stares back, hands gripping the table so hard they dig into the wood.

“I’m Alice, by the way!” She holds out her hand. Jasper takes it slowly, cautiously. “And I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am. You said you were waiting for me?” Jasper’s voice is beautiful. His accent is a funny mix of a Southern drawl and singsong Spanish. 

“Yes! For months!” Alice can’t let go of Jasper’s hand. She passes it from her right hand to her left and rests it on the table. They’re holding hands, now, but Jasper doesn’t seem to have noticed at all. “Years, really! Between you and me, I think Betty’s been starting rumours.” She lowers her voice and grins. 

“Years.” Jasper seems to marvel at her answer, still staring. Betty drops off their coffee but doesn’t linger. “I have a feeling you know more about me than I know about you.”

“It’s not fair at all!” Alice interrupts. Jasper’s lips quirk upward. “Oh, did you say that yet? Nevermind. I’ve been staying at a Motel just down the street. I woke up in Mississippi, but I don’t know how I got there. You woke me up.”

“I’ve never been to Mississippi,” Jasper counters, rubbing her wrist with his thumb. “And I’m sure I wouldn’t forget meeting you.” 

“You weren’t there. You were here.” Alice taps the side of her head. Jasper smiles. He’s so relaxed that he leans back. 

“How’d you know I was coming?” Jasper nearly laughs. Alice realises that he’s drunk on her emotions. It makes sense, having spent a century with pain and terror, to be overwhelmed at the first sign of genuine affection. Alice plans to keep him this way for the rest of his life, as long as he stays.

“I’m a little intuitive.”


End file.
